mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Imes
| birth_place = Springfield, MO | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Grappling, Kickboxing | stance = | fightingoutof= Bettendorf, IA | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 12 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 8 | mmadecwins = 2 | mmalosses = 7 | mmakolosses = 3 | mmasublosses = 1 | mmadeclosses = 3 | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Bradley Imes Smith (March 13, 1977), is an American mixed martial arts fighter. Imes appeared on the second season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show on Spike TV. He has competed as a heavyweight in the UFC, WEC, and most recently King of the Cage. He is perhaps most notable for his two "gogoplata" submission victories in a row, something that is extremely rare in MMA, especially in the heavyweight division. While on The Ultimate Fighter, Imes defeated Rob Macdonald and Seth Petruzelli but lost a split decision to Rashad Evans in the finale. He has since gone 0–2 in the UFC with losses to Dan Christison and Heath Herring, but has won seven fights in small organizations since. Biography Imes comes from a football background, having played offensive tackle for the University of Missouri, and the Iowa Barnstormers of the Arena Football League. In addition to being a MMA fighter, Imes was featured in a small role in the Dolph Lundgren action film Missionary Man. Mixed martial arts record | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Record | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Date | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Outcome | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Opponent | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Method | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Event | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Round, time | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Location | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Notes |- |12–7 |2009-09-12 | Loss | Josh Queen |TKO (Punches) |Arena Rumble |3, 0:36 | Spokane, Washington, US |- |12–6 |2009-03-13 | Loss | Patrick Smith |TKO (Punches) |Titan Fighting Championships |1, 0:28 | Kansas, Missouri, US |- |12–5 |2008-10-18 | Win | Chris Guillen |Submission |EC 109 – Extreme Challenge 109 |2, 3:14 | Moline, Illinois, US |- |11–5 |2008-05-16 | Loss | Roy Nelson |TKO (Punches) |IFL – Connecticut |1, 2:55 | Uncasville, Connecticut, US |- |11–4 |2008-03-07 | Win | James Jack |Decision (Unanimous) |TFF – True Fight Fans |3, 5:00 | Missouri, US |- |10–4 |2008-01-17 | Loss | Anthony Ruiz |Decision (Split) |PFC 6 Palace Fighting Championship 6 |3, 5:00 | Lemoore, California, US |- |10–3 |2007-11-10 | Win | Chris Blaire |TKO |PFC 5: Beatdown at 4 Bears |1, 4:13 | New Town, South Dakota, US |- |9–3 |2007-10-27 | Win | Bo Cantrell |Submission (Gogoplata) |KOTC: Arch Rivals |1, 0:55 | Reno, Nevada, US |- |8–3 |2007-09-15 | Win | Zak Jensen |Submission (Gogoplata) |WFC: Downtown Throwdown |1, 1:31 | Minneapolis, Minnesota, US |- |7–3 |2007-08-07 | Win | Tony Mendoza |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Ring Wars 15 |1, 2:50 | South Dakota, US |- |6–3 |2007-06-22 | Win | Vince Lucero |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Tuff N-Uff 3 |1, 2:26 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- |5–3 |2007-04-07 | Loss | Heath Herring |Decision (Unanimous) |UFC 69: Shootout |3, 5:00 | Houston, Texas, US |- |5–2 |2007-02-17 | Win | Chris Adams |KO (Knee) |Combat FC 3 |1, 0:18 | Orlando, Florida, US |- |4–2 |2007-02-04 | Win | Greg Hammar |Submission (Triangle Choke) |Winter War |2, 1:44 | Spirit Lake, Iowa, US |- |3–2 |2006-04-06 | Loss | Dan Christison |Submission (Armbar) |UFC Ultimate Fight Night 4 |3, 3:37 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- |3–1 |2005-11-05 | Loss | Rashad Evans |Decision (Split) |The Ultimate Fighter 2 Finale |3, 5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- |3–0 |2005-03-17 | Win | Mike Dexter |Submission (Triangle Choke) |WEC 14: Vengeance |1, 3:44 | Lemoore, California, US |- |2–0 |2005-01-22 | Win | Lace Pele |Submission |WEC 13: Heavyweight Explosion |1, 2:04 | Lemoore, California, US |- |1–0 |2004-10-21 | Win | Jeremy Freitag |Decision (Split) |WEC 12: Halloween Fury 3 |3, 5:00 | Lemoore, California, US |- External links * *Brad Imes' MySpace *Brad Imes photo gallery *Brad Imes Interview Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists